Online advertisements are frequently published and displayed on web pages along with web page content to solicit business from viewers of the web pages. Online advertisements are designed by a number of creative entities in a variety of formats and include a variety of information. The lack of a standardized schema for implementing online advertisements impedes advertisement updating, portability, indexing, and searching. Often, an advertiser wishes to change advertising campaign details, prices, landing page URL, and/or other properties of an online advertisement. Updating advertisements after creation is a difficult and non-standardized process using conventional online advertisement structure and conventional advertising systems.